


New Bae

by For Fucks Sake Shirogane (Nupitrr)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Collars, Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Hookups, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Recreational Drug Use, Vibrators, Voyeurism, or so he thinks, safe sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nupitrr/pseuds/For%20Fucks%20Sake%20Shirogane
Summary: Who needs romance anyway. It's overrated, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I head the song new bae and was like this needs to happen. Here's the spotify playlist:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/junjouoverdose/playlist/3MODA2Rsh3b7Age4LGTFIa
> 
> special thanks to Arvalap for betaing this!

Love sucks.

It wasn’t some grand revelation he’d had; no, Lance had known this for years. Standing outside of his girlfriend’s -- _ex_ -girlfriend, he thought -- dorm room, half naked with his clothes wadded up in his arms, was just the last straw. He could hear her stomping around inside, the sound of glass breaking fading as he turned and walked away.

This wasn’t his first walk of shame and he doubted it would be his last. Walking across campus to get back to his dorm in nothing but a T-shirt and boxers seemed like a hobby for him nowadays. Lance was sick of it. Sick of flaky girls who would leave him like trash in a month or two. He hit the power button on his phone and checked the time; Tuesday, a little after ten-thirty. He had class in an hour.

Why was it him who had all the terrible luck in relationships? He was a nice guy, charming and funny and not shabby in bed. Yet every time he got with a girl he was into she would ditch him like she totally _wasn’t_ into him. Lance kicked a rock in his path with a sigh. This meant he wasn’t getting laid anytime soon. This fucking dry spell was going to be the end of him.

Lance shoved his hands into the pocket of his jeans, letting them drop onto the ground in front of his feet as he unlocked his dorm room. The oven was on, and Hunk’s door was open. Lance felt his lips curve into a big grin as he scooped his discarded clothes off the floor and kicked the door shut behind him. He crept over to the oven and opened the door just a crack, far enough that he saw the pan of brownies inside.

“Hands off the oven.” Hunk yelled, his voice nonchalant. Lance slammed the door shut in protest, glaring at the door when Hunk laughed.

“They’ll be done in, like, ten minutes dude. You can wait.” Hunk scolded. Lance walked down the hall to where Hunk’s room was. He had some sort of gizmo taken apart on his bed, and he was examining its parts, cleaning them gently with a rag. Lance gave him a pouty face.

“Yeah but I just got dumped.”

“Again?” Lance nodded his head. He dipped into his room to drop his laundry before swinging back around to Hunk’s room. “That sucks dude. Also explains the lack of pants.”

“I know right? But I’m done with all that romance shit. I’m a hot-blooded man and I just wanna smash!” Lance exclaimed. He punched his palm to emphasize his point.

“So what, you’re gonna go up to random girls and ask them to fuck you.” The word ‘fuck’ coming out of Hunk’s mouth made Lance laugh. Hunk’s favorite laugh.

“Nah man, that’s why they invented social media. I’ve got a couple plans. Post on like Craigslist, they have a hookup section, and maybe one of those signs that… y’know when someone loses a pet and they have a poster with phone number slips? I’ll do that!” Hunk had turned his attention back to his contraption, wiping down each individual gear with the damp rag.

“Have fun, but if you get a creepy old man or an axe murderer, don’t bring them back here. I value my life.” Hunk quipped. Lance rolled his eyes at him. Always the jokester, even more the dad friend. People who said being roommates with your best friend would never work had never met Hunk Garrett. 

Hunk watched him leave, a slight smile on his lips. Lance was an airhead; he was clueless and self centered and the biggest narcissist he’d ever met, but he loved him. He wouldn’t choose a different best friend even if he could. Hunk ran the cloth over a few gears, getting into the mechanisms as his mind wandered.

He wanted to stop Lance from whatever the hell he was about to get himself into. He just wanted to mess around, sleep with some cute girls. That was his choice, he didn’t have a say in it. However he couldn’t help the jealousy that tightened his chest.

Hunk put the rag down with a sigh. He rested his head against the wall behind him with a grunt. It was just friends with benefits, nothing serious. Maybe he still had a chance if he could just grow a pair and ask him. No, that had to wait for now. Hunk took the damp rag into his hand and moved back to his bed, reading the blueprints to figure out how the hell he was supposed to put this back together.

Lance stalked into his room and flopped onto his bed with a grunt. It felt nice to be off his feet again. He pulled his laptop from its bag and booted it up, listening to the sound of the motor warming up and Hunk shuffling around in the kitchen. The timer on the oven went off as Lance punched in his password. He opened his browser as well as a Word document. Then he paused, staring at the screen as he tried to think of a plan.

How do you just ask people to hook up with you? Lance typed a few searches into Google including “best hookup apps” and “nsa encounters”. Most returned with Tinder, which was a road he refused to take ever again, and Craigslist, which had been one of his options to start with. Why the fuck not?

 

_Friend with Benefits?_

_I’m just a guy trying to get laid, no feelings necessary. Must be up for lots of fucking; I’m a bit of a stud. Guy or girl, doesn’t really matter. We can start ASAP. Contact me and we can set up a time and place ;)_

 

Lance looked over his ad, nodding with approval. He grabbed a few markers from his desk and a piece of paper and began to copy the text onto the page, writing his phone number vertically at the bottom in little bands. A pair of scissors and a brownie later, he had an ad on Craigslist and a poster for the corkboard in the hall.He felt pride in his work. He was gonna get laid if it killed him, especially if some axe murderer _did_ respond to his ad. 

“Hunk better not be right about that.” Lance groaned. He hopped off of his bed and walked out of their dorm, down the hall and into the common area. He looked around, making sure no one was watching him as he pinned it to the corkboard. He was grinning, excitement sending his pulse sky high. Let the hot chicks pour in.

 

 

“I don’t know Pidge, I think it was just weird.” Keith sighed, hands in his hoodie pouch. Pidge sipped from an half-empty can of Fanta as they walked around the circle of beanbags in their room. Keith opened the door, letting Pidge out before closing the door back.

“C’mon, you can’t tell me that it _didn’t_ shock you a little.” 

“I mean it _did_ , but not in the good way.” Keith whined. He was walking towards the common area’s kitchen. As he passed, a sheet of blue paper tacked to the bulletin board caught his eye. Keith stopped and turned back around, walking to the corkboard. He snatchd the page off of the cork board so he could read it. 

Friend with benefits? So this guy just wanted to fuck? Sounded good to him. Pidge had their back turned, pulling down a box of something from the cabinet. Keith tacked the page back onto the board. He tore off one of the number slips and shoved it into his pocket. Maybe later, could be fake. He didn’t need any creeps, but if the ad was true then this person was a student on campus… or a professor. Keith had to laugh at that idea, thinking of his biology professor tying out such an ad.

His mind wandered, trying to think of who could’ve posted the ad. His mind went to Lotor immediately. It would be fitting, but Keith would have noticed if his roommate had slipped out to post the ad. Something in him was hoping it was Shiro, that cute upperclassman in his French class. Yeah, that sounded nice.

“What took you so long? Made you some cocoa.” Pidge greeted, a smile on their face. They handed Keith a styrofoam cup full of steaming hot chocolate.

“Nothing, just reading the weekly thing.” Keith lied. He blew on the hot chocolate as they walked down the hall. They reached the end of the hallway where it branched into two, and Pidge waved their goodbye to Keith, Fanta in one hand, cocoa in the other.

Keith walked down his hall, sipping from his cocoa as slow as he could. He still had managed to burn his tongue twice by the time he made it to his room. Lotor had his headphones in, buried in his computer. The room reeked of weed. Keith covered his mouth as he kicked the door shut.

“Dude if you’re gonna smoke without me, can you _not_ do it in here?” Keith complained as he walked into his room, setting the cocoa on his end table. Lotor didn’t seem to hear him -- or he was just ignoring Keith -- so he closed his door and flopped down on his bed. He didn’t have class tomorrow, so he could get some sleep. Instead, he dug the slip of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. 

He opened his phone and punched in the digits before hitting “new text message”. What was he supposed to say? Did he just say “hey heard you want a fuck buddy” or something like that? He wasn’t very experienced in the field of hookups. Keith sighed, letting his fingers tap out a response.

_19:21 [Me]: hey, saw ur ad_

He had just opened his laptop when his phone buzzed. The small LED light blinked blue. That was a fast turnaround. Keith grabbed his phone and unlocked it 

_19:21 [Unknown]: yo nice. When are you available? And you go to AU right?_

_19:22 [Me]: I mean I’m available rn, and yeah. Name?_

The ellipsis appeared only to disappear. It did this four times before he got a response.

_19:24 [Unknown]: Name’s lance, you?_

_19:24 [Me]: Keith. Nice to meet you._

_19:25 [Lance]: heh, I’ve seen you around campus._

_19:26 [Lance]: you like 420? Got condoms?_

Holy fuck this was serious. Keith licked his lips as he tapped out a response

_19:27 [Me]: I’ve got both. What’s your dorm I can be there asap_

_19:28 [Lance] End of the right wing, the door is blue. Can’t miss it_

_19:28 [Me]: Be there asap_

Keith turned his phone off with a sigh. He hadn’t had sex in at least month, and now some stoner wanted to fuck? He’d take what he could get. He stood up and swiped his wallet off of his dresser and dug out a few condoms. No way was he going to get syphilis today, not with midterms so close. He shoved his wallet into his sweatpants along with his pipe and lighter. 

Lotor barely looked up when Keith passed him by, pulling on his hoodie. Keith didn’t bother to acknowledge him; he could hear how loud Lotor’s music was, so there was no point in trying. Why did _he_ get the hot stoner guy who’s an overachiever as a roommate? He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t hoped the ad was from him. Bet he’d be a good fuck.

Keith took the stairs down to the third floor, slipping into a brisk walk down the hall. He wasn’t anxious… well, maybe a little anxious. Like what the fuck do you do with random hookups? Are they like dates? Do the just go into what he came for? Were they gonna become friends, just hanging out and being buddies like they weren’t fucking?

Keith’s mind was going a mile a minute and he almost walked past the blue door. It was bright blue, almost tacky highlighter blue. Keith rapped on the door with his fist and waited. He heard swearing in English that quickly became something he didn’t understand. Spanish maybe?

Before he could knock again, the door flew open, the guy he assumed to be Lance standing in the doorway. A few inches taller than him, Lance looked at Keith with a grin. There was a slight flush across Lance’s cheeks as he stepped aside, letting Keith into his room. He walked in, head down, pretending to be enthralled with the carpet instead of how hot this guy was.

Lance laughed as he kicked the door shut behind them before running a hand through his hair. It was the perfect shade of brown to compliment his tawny skin, flawless like a model. Who the hell was this guy, Adonis? No guy should’ve been this pretty.

“I was right, I’ve seen you around campus. Want a drink?” Lance mused, reaching into the fridge. He tossed a water bottle at Keith and he caught it like it was nothing. Lance made his way towards his room and Keith followed, still on high alert. Just because he was cute didn’t mean he wasn’t a potential murderer. 

They passed by a closed door before turning into his room. It was small, with a bed, floor length mirror, and a dresser overflowing with clothes. Keith dropped down onto his bed with a groan, feeling his wallet tumble out of his pocket. He watched Lance walk around the room, looking for something. He dug through two dresser drawers before he found what he had wanted. It was hidden behind him as he approached the bed.

“You’re not vanilla are you?” Lance asked, a smug smile pulling at his lips. Keith felt his face flush.

“I mean I’ll try pretty much anything once.” Keith muttered. Lance was climbing on the bed, straddling his hips before he could finish the thought. In his left hand he had a collar; in the right was a bullet vibrator. Keith’s eyes went huge. Lance leaned down and pressed a kiss to Keith’s neck, feeling the rush of blood beneath the skin.

“Safeword is “lion”.” Lance whispered. He dropped the vibrator on the bed as he looped the collar around Keith’s slender neck. It fit perfectly, the black leather contrasting how flushed Keith was. Lance was quick to tug down Keith’s sweatpants, soaking in the soft moan he made as the cotton brushed over his cock.

He could see the outline of Keith’s cock through his boxer. Lance bit his lip, admiring its size and the small wet spot on the front of his boxers. He reached forward and gripped Keith’s dick through the thin fabric. His hips jumped, and Keith let his eyes flutter shut.

“Were you anticipating this?” Lance purred, hooking his fingers around the waistband of Keith’s boxers. “You were already turned on before you came in.” Keith bit his bottom lip, feeling his cheeks flush deeper as he was called out. He may or may not have been having a few fantasies on his way over.

He felt Lance’s hand slip under his hoodie, and Keith sat back to take it off along with his shirt. Lance was grinning, studying Keith’s body as he leaned back in. Lance felt his own cock throb as he leaned down to run his tongue over one of Keith’s nipple. Lance hand went between the two of them and undid the drawstrings on his sweatpants. They fell beneath his hips, and he felt the pressure on his cock stop as it was free.

Keith had never had someone else take care of him during sex, he hadn’t even known that his nipples were that sensitive. Lance’s tongue rolled one around before switching to the other one. Their cocks rubbed together, spreading precum across their stomachs. Keith rolled his hips against Lance, desperate for the friction. He saw the look Lance gave him, mischievous; it was almost scary.

“Did you bring condoms?” Lance mumbled, voice muffled by Keith’s skin. He reached over Lance and grabbed his wallet from the pile of clothes on the bed. He grabbed a condom with his teeth, presenting it to Lance. He took the wrapper into his mouth as well, smiling around it. Lance sat back on his knees, sitting between Keith’s legs as he tore open the foil with his teeth. Ok, that was kinda hot.

Lance reached into the pocket of his sweatpants and dug out a bottle of lube. He tossed it to Keith, grinning when he caught it. Lance too the condom and rolled it on, giving his cock a few strokes.

“Finger yourself for me?” his tone suggested that Keith had a choice in the matter, but the look in Lance's eyes said something else. Okay, nothing big. He'd done this before. Keith opened the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. He spread his legs, giving him a good view before pushing two fingers into his ass. It was different doing this for an audience of one; Keith felt his skin flush as he pumped his fingers in and out, moaning whenever his fingertip brushed by his prostate. 

The way Lance’s eyes followed his fingers as they disappeared inside of him was almost intimidating. Keith stuck in a third finger and spread them inside of his hole. His breath hitched as he fucked himself, eyes lidded and legs shaking. Lance's face was bright red now; he must've been doing something right.

“Don't have too much fun without me.” Lance trashed. He laughed at his own joke, the sound breathy and unsteady. It was Keith's cue to withdraw the fingers from his ass. Lance grabbed the vibrator off of the bed as he crawled between Keith’s legs again. He poured lube onto the toy, covering the vibrator completely. He hoisted one of Keith's legs over his shoulder, exposing his ass.

“Now for the fun part.” Lance quipped. He took the bullet vibe and pushed it slowly inside of Keith. His leg jerked at first, and he yelped in surprise, but by then it was inside of him. The cord stuck out, and Lance pulled it to the side as he pressed the head of his cock against Keith's hole. Lance’s thumb swiped over a button on the vibe’s remote just as he thrust inside of him. 

They both moaned as Keith was filled. Lance bit his bottom lip, reveling in how tight Keith was and the press of the vibrator against his cock. He thrust in further until he was fully inside of him. Keith was panting; he had the bed sheets clutched in his hands and was pulling on them hard enough that Lance was worried he might tear them.

“Fuck, that's _waaaaay_ better than I imagined it to feel.” Lance panted. Keith gave him a brief smile as he began to fuck him. This, like the whole friends with benefits situation, was an experiment. A really good, fucking wonderful feeling experiment. And yeah Keith was the lucky -- or unlucky -- guinea pig in this situation, but the trade off was fair. He had a hot guy on top of him, fucking him with a vibrator rocking both of their worlds. Not bad; Keith wouldn't have it any other way.

Neither of them lasted long; Keith was tight around Lance’s cock, and the vibrator was driving them both up a wall. Lance leaned down and kissed Keith’s flushed neck, sucking on the skin as he moaned. His hand went to Keith’s dick, stroking it and coaxing him through his orgasm. Lance’s hips stilled, and he felt his own cock pulse as he came. He moaned, words of praise for Keith fading into soft murmurs of his name.

Lance sat up, fingers fumbling over the vibrator remote as he tried to turn it off. He flashed Keith a goofy smile, contrasting the sheen of sweat on his skin and the flush across his face. Fuck, okay this was definitely going to become commonplace. The debauched look was one that fit Lance all too well. He pulled out of Keith and rolled the condom off. Keith’s raised his eyebrows as he tied off the condom and tossed it. He came a lot; that was something he noted for future meet ups.

“Pretty good, huh?” Lance bragged, his smile wide. Keith rolled his eyes and sat up, propping himself up on his elbows. Lance grabbed his sweatpants and kicked one leg through the opening then the other. “Definitely gonna hafta do this again. Bathroom’s the last door on the left.” Keith’s feet were already on the ground when Lance spoke up again. He could use a good shower.

“I’ll wash up and go. Still got an essay to catch up on. Nice meeting you, though.” Keith spoke, his voice slightly raspy as he kept his tone low. Lance waved at him as he walked through the doorway, making his way down to the bathroom.

 

Hunk held the cloth over his mouth as he moaned. His hips jerked forward as he came into his hand. Lance was moaning just beyond the door, fucking that guy from his biology class. Hunk stroked his cock slowly, milking out the last of his cum before he let the cloth drop from his hands. Not just cloth, he reminded himself, Lance’s boxers. 

His face was flushed and his hands were a mess. He should feel bad, feel disgusting and guilty. This had gone too far now, but he had no desire to stop it. He wanted more, wanted to be the one moaning Lance’s name. Better yet, he wanted Lance moaning _his_ name as Hunk fucked him silly.

He heard the shower water cut on and sighed. Hunk grabbed a nearby cloth and wiped his hands off. He was still hard, Lance’s voice still rattling around in his head. He’d have to wait to jerk off again, wait until Keith had left. Until then, he opened up his manual and read about how to work the damn machine he’d made, trying to clear Lance’s moans from his head.


End file.
